This invention involves a nw member of the mint genus, which is an interspecific cross between Mentha suaveolens.times.M. piperita. The cultivation of mint plants has been long practiced with the use of mints for their culinary, antiseptic and aromatic qualities. For example, the wide and popular use of peppermint as a flavorful herb from which flavor principals can be extracted has led to the popular culture of this plant as a garden plant as well as industrially. Members of this genus are known by the gardner to offer a wide range of distinct tastes and aromas. Moreover, the known cross compatibility of species within this genus suggests that the range of characteristics of the genus can be even further expanded, through known breeding methods, to render further plants of unusual and valuable character. The plant of this invention represents such an improvement, and offers the gardener or grower a hardy new plant which is easily established and adapted to typical home garden conditions and which will find herbal uses as mentioned above.